lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Link, the Hero of Legend (DetectiveSky612)
Link - the Hero of Legend, nicknamed Lore - is a Legend of Zelda character in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing alongside Dusk in the Legend of Zelda Story Pack. Background Link was a commoner in Hyrule, centuries after an Imprisoning War that sealed Ganon away. He awoke in the middle of the night one night to a telepathic plea for help from Princess Zelda. Link secretly followed his uncle to Hyrule Castle, continuing on ahead of him when his uncle was wounded by Agahnim. He rescued Princess Zelda, who directed him to the Elder Sahasrala, who directed him to find the Master Sword. When Link retrieved the Master Sword, Zelda had been found and recaptured. Link went back to Hyrule Castle, ascending to the top of its tallest tower. There, he witnessed Zelda being sent to the Dark World, and faced off against Agahnim, who sent him to the Dark World as well. In the Dark World, he rescued the Seven Maidens who were being held captive, and faced off against Ganon at the Pyramid of Power. Link won, and returned the Master Sword to its pedestal. Link was later sent to Holodrum by the Triforce to prevent Ganon's resurrection. In Holodrum, the seasons had been thrown into disarray from the capture of Din, Oracle of Seasons, and the sinking of the Temple of Seasons into Subrosia. Link found the Rod of Seasons and restored order to Holodrum, then faced off against the Dark General Onox, minion to Twinrova! Onox ended up defeated, but it was too late: The Flame of Destruction was already lit. Link then journeyed to Labrynna, where Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, was kidnapped by Veran, the sorceress, and time was collapsing in on itself from changed causality. Link obtained Nayru's harp, and began travelling from past to present and back again to stop Veran's plot. He faced off against Veran, but just like with Onox, he was too late when he defeated her: The Flame of Despair was already lit! The Twinrova witches had succeeded in their plot to resurrect Ganon using Zelda; however, Link interrupted the rites, which saved Zelda, and brought Ganon back as only a mindless monster. Link defeated Ganon, and set off by boat back to Hyrule. Along the way, Link was shipwrecked in a thunderstorm, and washed ashore on Koholint Island. He searched for a way to escape the island, but he learned that the only way to do that was to wake the Wind Fish. He journeyed around the island, collecting instruments and learning the Ballad of the Wind Fish. He played the song to the Wind Fish's egg at the top of the Tal Tal mountain range, which broke open. He went inside, and learned the truth about Koholint Island: that is was but a dream the Wind Fish was having, and the Nightmares he had been fighting were just that: nightmares. Link fought and defeated the Nightmare, and woke the Wind Fish, freeing himself from the island and causing it to cease to exist. Link's dimensional journey began on the way back to Hyrule, the long way, where he met the rest of the Links at the top of Ambi's Tower in Labrynna. World The Mandala: Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda World) Abilities * Dive * Cracked LEGO * High Jump * Weapon Switch ** Fighter's Sword & Fighter's Shield *** Spinjitzu (Mapped to X as a Charge Attack) ** Bow & Arrows *** Precision ** Boomerang *** Boomerang Switches ** Hookshot *** Grapple Plugs ** Bombs *** Silver LEGO ** Rod of Seasons *** Ice Melting *** Water Spray ** Harp of Ages *** Time Slow ** Shovel *** Dig Quotes Link is voiced using existing quotes from Dimensional Links. Trivia * Lore is a polyglot, someone who speaks multiple languages. * He is also completely unfazeable, having seen everything. * He is the leader of the Dimensional Links. Technically, he shares the position with Gen, but Gen doesn't really lead as much as Lore does, and instead just acts as the medic of the group. Category:Characters Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom characters by DetectiveSky612 Category:Dive Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Weapon Switch Category:Spinjitzu Category:Target Category:Boomerang Category:Grapple Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Melt Ice Category:Water Spray Category:Time Stop Category:Dig